Tag Force: Duel Academia
by Sabandija
Summary: A new semester is about to start in the most prestigious school for dueling, but with the entrance of some promising students, this year seems to be different from the rest. Mix of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime, the Tag Force games and the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tag Force: Duel Academia**_

* * *

Summary: A new semester is about to start in the most prestigious school for dueling, but with the entrance of some promising students, this year seems to be different from the rest. Mix of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime, the Tag Force games and the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga.

As said in the summary, this story will be about the YGO GX (anime and manga) and the TGF series. Some things and events from the anime will change, because I think the anime could have been better this way (with the changes that I will implement). Another think to take into account is that the Player from the Tag Force series will be present in this story, but fear not, he will not be a Gary Sue. In fact, I intend to make Juudai the principal character in this story (like the anime) with the Red Hat Guy (the player from TGF) and the other guys from the series, as supporting characters (or if you want, to conform sort of a main cast).

You may have noticed that I used 'Juudai' instead of 'Jaden', well, that is my intention. To use the original name of the characters, that is, their Japanese names. Why? because they sound better than the names that the dub uses. Also, I use 'Juudai' instead of 'Judai' to indicate the double vowel, also called long vowel. This is for readers to know that the name pronunciation is like that. For example, in Dragon Ball, Goku's name is originally Son Gokuu, sometimes romanised as Son Gokuh. Or if you prefer, in the name of this anime, the "Oh!" part, is from the "Ou" (王) word from Japanese, which means "King", as in King of Games. It is written as "Oh", because the sound produced by the two vowels sounds like the "Oh" in English.

* * *

_A little guide for the names:_

_**Jaden/Juudai Yuuki**_

_**Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjouin**_

_**Syrus Truesdale/Shou Marafuji**_

_**Zane Truesdale/Ryou Marafuji**_

_**Chazz Princeton/Jun Manjoume**_

_**Vellian Crowler/Cronos De Medici**_

_**Chancellor Sheppard/Principal Samejima**_

_**Bastion Misawa/Daichi Misawa**_

More names will be added later as new characters appear.

Let's start with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Duel Academia is established on a remote island in the Pacific Ocean. In preparation for the new semester, which begins in autumn (**1**), the students who have passed through the narrow admission tests have been assembled together for the opening day event, hosted by all the teacher staff and Principal Samejima himself.

"Welcome, dueling elites. You all used your superb skills to overcome the difficulties presented by the admission tests. Being here is the proof that you need to show the world that you can be the next King of Games! Please have fun studying in hopes of reaching that dream!" Samejima said, with such emotion that every student clapped for his kind welcoming words.

After the round of applause, the principal started to speak again.

"Duel Academia is divided into three important dorms. Osiris Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue (**2)**. As you may know, your performance in the entrance tests have determined your dorm, so every student must pick up their respective uniforms and duel disks at the Store." Samejima explained.

"Finally, remember that classes start tomorrow in the morning, so make sure you check your PDA to know to which class you belong. You may now go and find your dorm, or if you want, you can explore the island and meet new friends! There are endless possibilities on this island, just like in a duel!" and with that Principal Samejima ended the opening ceremony.

"Aniki, don't you think that the principal is…

"Aniki! (**3**)"

"Eh-h? Oh, it's you, Shou. What's with scaring me like that? I was meditating you know?" Juudai said calmly.

"Meditating?! Aniki, you were sleeping while Samejima was doing the opening speech!" Shou said, clearly amazed by Juudai's behaviour.

"Samejima? I don't know who even that guy is." Juudai answered, confused.

"You don't know the Principal's name? You're hopeless Aniki!." Shou said, incredulous of what he was hearing.

"The Principal? Ahh you mean the old bald man, right?" Juudai asked, with a cheeky grin.

"You sure are full of surprises, eh Number 1?"

"Hey, Number 2! You are in Osiris too? (**4)**!" Juudai exclaimed to the newcomer.

The aforementioned man was no other than Daichi Misawa. A man known for his superb intellect and analysing duel tactics.

"Of course not. You can tell by looking at my jacket. Being yellow as it is, it proves that I belong to Ra Yellow." Misawa explained methodically.

"Oh, so that's what your uniform colour means?" Juudai asked, quite puzzled.

"You are quite the one Aniki." Shou expressed, with a deep sigh.

"I have to ask. Why are you in Osiris? It is quite peculiar." Misawa wondered frankly.

"What do you mean with 'peculiar'? Are you trying to imply to something?" Juudai exclaimed, sceptically.

"Ah, my apologies. That was not my intention. I just was... wondering. Do not let it bother you. Well, I will be on my way now, Number 1". Misawa explained, indifferently.

"Try to do your best Number 2! I will expect you at the top. Don't let things get you down!" Juudai cheered, confidently.

* * *

_**Principal Samejima's Office:**_

"I trust that you are adapting well to Duel Academia" Principal Samejima asked from behind his desk, to the young man in front of him.

"Yes, the island is highly welcoming. I think that I will fit in the Academia with no problem at all". The man replied, peacefully.

Said man was dressed in the common Osiris Red uniform, a red jacket and red boots. He also wore black pants and a red hat with the Duel Academia logo emblazoned in it, on top of his head. Said hat, obscured the principal from seeing the young man eyes.

"That's good to hear. It is a honour for us to have such a guest in our dear Academia. Though, I must ask, why choose Osiris Red when you could be in a better dorm like Obelisk Blue? I find that intriguing." Samejima wondered, sincerely.

"It is not so difficult to understand _Samejima-san_. In fact, it is simple. I want to start from the bottom like a common student would do. That is for me to show that I am not special, that I am like everyone else. That I have no privileges. I am just another student in this island, a simply Osiris Red student". The capped man explained, calmly.

"I see. You're quite the interesting man, _Konami-san_. I'm sure that we will be hearing about your progress here in no time." Samejima expressed with a smile.

"I will try to live up to your expectations, _Samejima-san_. If you allow me, I will go to my dorm, I need to settle my belongings". The man clad in red answered respectfully.

"Yes, yes. You may go now."

With a nod, the young man left the Principal's office, in pursue of locating his new dorm.

_It will be an interesting year; we have such skilled duelists this time. I'm sure that we will be able to host the necessary events this time. Also, if I am right, we could have interesting visitors in the future. Yes, it is finally time to make the contacts. I need to make a few calls._

* * *

_**Osiris Red's Dorm:**_

"Why is the Osiris Red dorm the only dorm that sucks? Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue looked way better." Shou wondered, feeling disappointed.

"What are you talking about Shou? This place has a great view, and it's got something that makes it really cool." Juudai said while looking at the sea from the second floor of the dorm.

"You sure are positive Aniki. By the way, what's your room number?" Shou asked curiously.

"Let me see, I have the paper in my back pocket. It is... room 201" Juudai answered.

"Really? Mine too! It is a signal that destiny want us to be together, it is predestined. Just like Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto! A duo linked by fate! Can I call you Pharaoh from now on?" Shou said hopefully and quite excited.

"Um, I don't think it would be the best Shou. If a 'Pharaoh' is between the students, wouldn't that be weird?" Juudai said while sweatdropping.

"Oh-h, right" Shou manifested, shyly.

"Let's go and see our room, Shou!"

* * *

_**Room 201:**_

"It is smaller than I thought, but I can live with it. Though, it is a huge change from the last dorm I was." The young man with the red hat said, while lying in the top bed of the room (**5**).

"Now the best thing to do is-

"Here it is! Room 201" Shou anounced.

"It is smaller than I thought, but I can live with it." Juudai said contented.

_Heh, copycat._

"So I have roommates after all"

"Oh, there was someone here already?" Juudai exclaimed while looking at his new companion. "You seem pretty relaxed New Guy!" Juudai said, noticing the posture of the capped man.

_New Guy?!_

"Heh, I have a name you know. But I think it would be better if you and your friend over there were first in doing the introducing stuff" The man with the hat answered, in a relaxed way.

"Sure. I'm Juudai Yuuki, nice to meet ya!"

"And I am Shou Marafuji, a pleasure to meet you"

"So, what's your name Hat Guy? You seem to like being mysterious, don't get me hanging!" Juudai said enthusiastically.

_Hat Guy? This guy... He sure is ... interesting. I think my time here would be better than I thought._

And with a smile he said:

"I am Fran Konami" (**6**)

* * *

**_Notes:_**

(**1**) Fall

(**2**) Slifer in the original version is known as Osiris.

(**3**) In the original version Shou calls Juudai 'Aniki' which means 'Big bro'. A person you look up to. In Shou's case, he was surprised by Juudai's way of dueling and his always 'I believe in myself and my cards and that's what it matters' demeanour, so he started calling him like that, because of how much he respected him.

(**4**) Misawa calls Juudai 'Number 1' because in the first episode of the original version, Juudai said to Misawa that he was the 'Number 2' student to apply for the year and when Misawa wondered why he was 'Number 2', Juudai simply answered that he will be the 'Number 1' student this year. This, of course, shows greatly the confidence that Juudai has within.

(**5**) Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Konami-kun will substitute Hayato Maeda (Chumley) as Juudai's and Shou's roommate. I didn't seem necessary to include him, since he is only for 1 season and he is irrelevant to the story. Also, it was better for me to show the new bonding between the Osiris trio.

(**6**) Yes, I decided to name the Player as Fran Konami. Konami because it is the default name that the character in the game has, and Fran because it is a short name and also the meaning of this name will be more important when the story reaches a certain Arc.

In next chapter, Asuka, Manjoume and other familiar faces will be making their debut.

* * *

_Updated 22/11/16_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Tag Force: Academia:**_

_New Guy?!_

"Heh, I have a name you know. But I think it would be better if you and your friend over there were first in doing the introducing stuff" The man with the hat answered in a relaxed way.

"Sure. I'm Juudai Yuuki, nice to meet ya!"

"And I am Shou Marafuji, a pleasure to meet you"

"So, what's your name, Hat Guy? You seem to like being mysterious, don't get me hanging!" Juudai said enthusiastically.

_Hat Guy? This guy... He sure is ... interesting. I think my time here would be better than I thought._

And with a smile he said:

"I am Fran Konami"

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Furan Konami?" Juudai asked truthfully.

"No, it is F-r-a-n. Fran" The capped man answered.

"Hmm. I don't understand, though"

"You don't understand what?" Konami wondered, quite intrigued.

"Your name, silly!. Isn't that obvious? Juudai replied sincerely

"Aniki I thin-

"No, it is not obvious at all." Fran countered, with a vein popping in his face.

"The thing is, your name is really disappointing man!." Juudai said with a sigh.

"Excuse me? How it's disappointing? For not being classical Japanese?" The guy with the hat expressed sarcastically.

"It's just that at first, you appear from the shadows to us, like a ghost, then you act mysteriously, like a ghost would, and you use that phantasmagorical hat that the ghosts use. So, I expected a name more cool and badass like Isaac Schneider or Balmunk Fezarion, you know, names that ghosts commonly use. What a way to let us down, not funny at all new guy" Juudai explained thoroughly.

_What's with this guy? First, he calls me a ghost, then he labels my dear hat as a 'phantasmagorical' asset and finally he ends saying that my name is not cool. If we were in a duel, this would be a 'one turn kill', so many hits at the same time... He sure is a box of surprises. No wonder he-_

The thoughts of the man with the hat were interrupted by none other than:

"Please, Konami-san, forgive him, he didn't mean it. Please don't kill him" Shou begged him, almost crying.

_I am really so intimidating? _Fran thought while looking at the comical scene of Shou asking for mercy like he was dealing with some kind of assassin. And then... an idea popped in his mind.

_Well, I think this is a golden opportunity after all. So, I must make my move._ A sinister smile appeared on his face, and then he looked at the youngest of the Marafuji brothers.

"Your words have really touched me, Marafuji-san. Because of that, I will consider forgetting this outrageous offense directed to myself, only with one condition". Fran declared solemnly

"One condition? Sure, just say it! It will be done!" Shou said nervously.

"Shou aren't you bein-

"Shut up Aniki! Don't you see that he will call his ghostly friends and wipe us all if we don't do what he says" The small guy whispered to Juudai, with no success at all at being discreet.

_I am no ghost! and I heard everything! What's the matter with this guys? They seriously have a thing with ghosts! And ghostly friends? That really hurt._

"Ahem, yes, one condition. You must give me a tour and show me the island and all the school facilities!" Konami said seriously.

While the other two Osiris Red students looked at him dumbfounded.

"That is your condition? I was expecting some 'I want you to give me and my super cool ghostly friends a phantasmagorical tour to the underworld' thing." Juudai said quite disappointed.

_Really, what's with the ghostly thing? And when my ghostly friends learned to be cool? This make no sense at all!_ _But..._

"I see, so you want me to call my deadly phantasmagorical friends to eliminate this school? It shall be don-

"No! no! we will give you the tour! Shou begged in the floor while touching the bottom of Konami's pants.

"Excellent then! Lead the way guys!"

"Umm, Shou?"

"Yes, Aniki?"

"We don't know all the school either".

And with that Shou grimaced greatly.

"Finally, this is the Duel Arena. Where all the important duels are taken. It has the last tech regarding Duel Monsters, thanks to a generous donation done by Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp." A woman with short black hair explained.

Said woman was clad in the standard Obelisk blue uniform for girls: a sleeveless white jacket with a blue 'V' in the chest zone, a blue mini skirt and a set of (guess what?) blue boots. The clothes favourited her in showing her accentuated curves, distributed in the right places.

"Thank you for the tour Ms. Kohinata, it was quite fun" Konami expressed to the Obelisk woman.

"Please, call me Seika. And it's nothing, it's my duty as an Obelisk to help new students in need." The woman now identified as Seika looked at the clock that was in the middle of the aisle and then said: "I'm afraid I must leave; I think you can find your way into the Arena?".

"Yes, thank you again for everything Seika*****" Fran replied to the obelisk beauty.

The woman then left, her pace denoted that she was in a hurry, but she took her time to sway her hips side to side. Seeing her now from afar, the guys simply looked at her.

"Man, what a beauty! I hope all girls here are like her!" Shou said, with hearts in his eyes.

"I don't understand what's with you, Shou. You get to know a person by dueling, and you haven't dueled her. Don't you think Ghost-san?" Juudai asked.

"It is not Ghost-san. It is _Konami-san_. I think she was nice enough in showing us the whole school when we were clearly lost to what corridor take inside the school." Konami explained calmly.

"By the way, we should enter the Arena, Aniki, Konami" Shou suggested.

"Yes! I can't wait to duel you both!" Juudai said with enthusiasm while opening the doors.

Inside, in the middle was a platform surrounded completely with grades.

In said platform were two men having a duel.

To the left was a man from Ra Yellow, while to the right was a man from Obelisk Blue.

The man clad in yellow had laid back black hair, while the guy in blue had spiky black hair.

"Hey look! It's number 2!" Juudai exclaimed with joy.

"And the other guy is?" Shou asked.

"Jun Manjoume, a skilled duelist that has won four grand tournaments before entering Duel Academia. Someone you can call a prodigy" Konami said with a somber face.

"Wow Konami, how do you know so much about this guy?" Juudai wondered.

"Err... From watching... TV! Yeah, that. From watching stuff! TV stuff!" Konami said, with a comically expression.

_Bullet dodged!_

"Four tournaments... Pretty impressive if you ask me. No wonder he's an Obelisk Blue" Shou manifested with clear admiration.

"All right, it's settled then! I will have a duel with Manjoume" Juudai expressed enthusiastically.

"You're hopeless, Aniki." The little Marafuji said, with resignation.

"I think you must study your target first, Juudai. Do not make poor decisions. For example, take this duel as 'research material' " Konami said in teacher mode.

"Right! Duel Time! " Juudai said with hunger (for duels).

* * *

_**MISAWA **_**LP: [500] / **_**MANJOUME**_** LP: [4000]**

* * *

_Misawa's turn:_

"Draw!"

"I set one monster in defence position and one card face down." Misawa said, while internally analysing the situation.

_It is no good. I knew Manjoume was a skilled duelist, but this outcome was far beyond my calculations._

Then, he took his time to appreciate how the cards were disposed on the field.

_I have Hydrogeddon face down, and Mirror Force to back up my defence. While Manjoume has Armed Dragon LV5 and Masked Dragon with no trap or spell cards in his part of the field. And he does not have cards in his hand either._

_Yes, it is time for counterattack strategy!_

"I end my turn" Misawa affirmed.

While the Ra Yellow student was in deep thoughts again, his opponent was quite the opposite. A blank mind. No thoughts, no pressure. But also, _no fear_.

"My turn" The Obelisk Blue expressed with a neutral face.

He looked at his now only card on his hand, and with that, a line of thought appeared in his mind.

_I will show them that I can win no matter the situation or the conditions. I will show them that even if you aren't at my side anymore, I can emerge victorious!_

"I active the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon. Which allows me to destroy one trap or spell card that is in your power" Manjoume declared.

_No! What were the odds to draw the card that was the solution to my perfect defence? There is no doubt. Not only this turn, but the whole duel was guided by something. Something that wants to make Manjoume victorious!_

Seeing that Mirror Force was now destroyed, Misawa only counted with his face down monster. Now, a futile defence.

"Go my monsters, obliterate your enemy." Manjoume said with a powerful roar.

"Armed Dragon LV5 attack his face down monster!" The youngest of the Manjoume siblings commanded.

The red and black monster destroyed without problems the last soldier of Misawa's defence.

And now, the field was open to his second attack.

"Now, Masked Dragon, take your prey!" The Obelisk Blue manifested.

The aforementioned dragon listened to his master's command and attacked the Ra Yellow without mercy.

_**MISAWA:**_** LP [500] -** **LP [0]**

WINNER, MANJOUME.

_A perfect loss, without a doubt. There is a lot of things that I need to improve to be able to find a solution to this, Manjoume factor!_

While Misawa was walking towards Manjoume to shake his hand in an expression of sportsmanship, the privileged spectators shared their views.

"Did you see that, Undead guy? That Manjoume is something else. I can't wait to duel him!" Juudai said quite excited.

"It is not Undead guy. It is Konami" The capped duelist manifested with irritation.

_First the Ghost thing, and now this! How can I be an Undead guy? I don't even play zombies!_

Shou, at his very best, expressed:

"W-wow. Manjoume-san sure is a powerful duelist. That duel was astounding!"

"Agreed, little guy" Someone above them, in the grades, expressed.

The unholy trio turned to see the source of the disturbance.

"A-another O-obelisk! And a girl nonetheless! We're doomed" Shou said with great agitation.

As the youngest of the Marafujis manifested, the newcomer was a woman. A _curvy_ and _beautiful_ woman. Clad in blue and white. Denotating her class and position.

Juudai being Juudai...

"Hey Konami, do you think she's up for a duel?" The guy with the hero cards whispered to his friend.

_Typical Juudai. Duels always first._

"I don't know Juudai. Ask her" Konami said while looking at the girl intensely.

_I think I know her from somewhere, but from where? A girl like this is not easy to forget, that's for sure._

While Konami was in deep thought, Misawa reached the scene.

"I am sorry that you had to contemplate my shameful loss, Tenjouin-san" Misawa said quite ashamed.

"Don't worry, Daichi. You tried hard, I could see that." The girl called Tenjouin said while smiling at Misawa.

_She is an angel! I promise you Tenjouin-san, I will defeat Manjoume and claim your love!_ Misawa happily wondered in his mind.*****

_Tenjouin? Could it be that-_

"Excuse me, are you related to Fubuki Tenjouin in any case?" Konami asked while looking directly at the blond girl with amber eyes.

"Yes, I'm his sister, Asuka Tenjouin".

_Fubuki, you sneaky bastard!_

* * *

_Hello dear readers, I sincerely hope that you're enjoying this story so far._

_A few things to explain in this chapter:_

_1- Seika Kohinata is not an OC, she appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga, acting as a rival for Asuka._

_2- Yes, in this version, the one who is in love with Asuka is Misawa, not Manjoume. This also happens in the manga. Why this? Because "my" Manjoume will be a more serious character (again, like in the manga) and not a comic relief guy like in the anime. On the other side, I think that for Misawa having this 'crush' makes him more 'human'._

_3- I threw a few references to another anime with some things that I wrote, I hope that you can find which anime I'm talking about._

_Till next chap,_

_Sabandija_

* * *

_Updated 22/11/16_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on Tag Force: Academia:**_

_Tenjouin? Could it be that-_

"Excuse me, are you related to Fubuki Tenjouin in any case?" Konami asked while looking directly at the blond girl with amber eyes.

"Yes, I'm his sister, Asuka Tenjouin".

_Fubuki, you sneaky bastard!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

The blond woman and the man with the hat were looking at each other intensely, their eyes fighting a silent battle. Then, the man broke contact with a smirk.

"Hmph, I see. You certainly have some features of your brother's. But aside from that, you do not look what he said you would. You are quite different from what he told me." The man finished with a small smile.

"Excuse me? What are you trying to say?" The woman expressed quite angered.

"Ah, forgive me. I was trying to say that you surprised me in a good way. In textual words of your brother, he described you as: 'A little blond girl, with sparkling eyes'. I was expecting a petite girl with dreamy eyes, but instead, I am facing with a grown up blond woman with pretty gleamy eyes. Your brother certainly is a trickster" The man finished his description with a good laugh.

"...Thank you, I guess… By the way, how do you know my brother?" Asuka asked with a small blush on her face.

"Let's say that he was kind enough to take a few minutes of his time to talk with me before a tournament duel. We talked a few things" Konami said with a smile.

And when you mention duels, the very first person that joins the conversation is none other than:

"Ehhh, wait a moment Hat Guy, did you say tournament? Is that Fubu guy somewhat important? Is him a big deal?" Juudai inquired with stars in his eyes.

"It is not Hat Guy. It is Konami. And yes, I am sure that you know him. He goes by the alias in the duel world as 'Fubu-king', one of the two champions from this very own academy. He is currently in America's Duel Academia in an exchange program designed for elite students. He and 'Kaiser Ryou' are the only students from this academy that are considered 'top class' to participate in such event." The man clad in red explained thoroughly.

"Kaiser Ryou? Another strong guy, right?!" Juudai asked again with hopeful eyes.

"Heh, yes. Strong indeed. And if I am not mistaken, he is the big brother of this little guy" Konami said while looking at Shou.

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhh? Is that true Shou?" Juudai wondered with big stars in his eyes.

"Yes. It is true" Shou expressed almost silently.

"You're so coooool Shou! You must be strong too!" Juudai said really excited.

Shou, in contrast, was very quiet and tense since the name of his brother was brought into the conversation.

"No. My brother is. I'm not like him. I can't even be his shadow" The little Marafuji said with deep sadness and a broken voice. Then he started to run towards the exit.

"Did I say something bad, Konami?" Juudai asked quite confused.

"It is not Kon- agh... nevermind. Go after him, Juudai. He needs you." Konami replied.

"Got it. Wait Shou! Shouuuuuuu!" Juudai screamed chasing after the youngest of the Marafuji's.

After the departure of the other two Osiris Red students, Asuka Tenjouin and Fran Konami were alone again.

"Say... I don't think I got your name right" The beautiful Obelisk asked our capped Osiris.

"Ah, forgive me for that, Tenjouin-san. Where are my manners... Yes, I did not introduce myself earlier. My name is Fran Konami, pleased to meet you". The man with the hat said in an elegant manner.

"No need to use formalities, Asuka is fine. So, tell me, Konami-san, how do you know so much about my brother and Ryou?" The blond woman inquired with a serious expression.

"You can call me Fran or just Konami if you want. Errr... I am a fan of dueling, that is all. I watch a lot of TV to keep me informed of the always changing world of duels. And because Fubuki-san and Ryou-san are so famous now, it is impossible for me to not know about them." Konami expressed, with a face matching Asuka's.

_He's obviously hiding something. Nobody knows so much because of TV. And I don't know why, but he seems familiar. I must check this with Fubuki._

While Asuka was deep in thought, the Osiris talked again.

"Well, I would like to go to the card shop to look for some packs and maybe buy some cards. It was a pleasure, Asuka. I hope we meet again." The guy clad in red said with a small smile.

"Likewise, Fran. I'm sure we will meet again." The Obelisk woman replied, with another smile.

At the same moment the low-class student was leaving the scene, Daichi Misawa was entering the same place, quite puzzled.

"Who was that guy, Tenjouin-san?" The Ra Yellow genius asked with a bit of curiosity and jealousy.

"I don't know Daichi. I don't really know..." Asuka said, deep in thoughts again.

* * *

_At Professor Cronos's office:_

"It is quite impressive that you have achieved 48 victories, _Signore_ Ryuuga. You have exceeded my expectations-none." Cronos said proudly.

"I humbly thank you, Professor Cronos. Two more victories and then next year I can finally become a teacher in this prestigious academy". The man now identified as Ryuuga said.

The aforementioned man was in his mid 30's with laid black hair with some white streaks. He was wearing glasses, a blue Obelisk teacher jacket with a black shirt underneath, white pants, white boots and a ring with a red stone that resembled a ruby in his heart finger of the right hand. He spoke with a high confidence in his voice.

"Exactly. Here, in Duel _Academia_, we only seek the best of the best. Two more victories, _Signore_ Ryuuga. Don't disappoint me-none." The man with the ponytail said, with a smug smirk.

"Yes, sir! I will make this academy proud!" Ryuuga declared, confidently and with a sinister grin.

_Hehehe... I will not disappoint you... yet! As soon as I enter the academy you will knee before me, Professor Cronos. Yes, when I become famous in this academy, I will be recognised in the duelist community! And then, when MY students are around the globe, my way of thinking will dominate the duel world! Think yourself as someone important while you can, until I humiliate you in front of the whole school! Now, to search for my next target! Hahaha..._

Thought the twisted mind of the individual known as Ryuuga, as he was making his way out of Professor Cronos's office.

* * *

_Meanwhile in one of the corridors of Duel Academia:_

"Shouuuuu! Shouuuu! Where are you? Shouuuuu!" Juudai Yuuki exclaimed while he was running, in pursuit of his Osiris friend.

* * *

_At the same time, in the Cafeteria and Card Shop:_

Our capped hero was in the booster pack shop, enjoying the feeling of just looking at the booster packs.

"Can I help you?" A young woman said, to the man clad in red.

Said woman was wearing a pink shirt with black suspenders, a pair of blue pants, and a hat with the 'DA' logo emblazoned on it. She had long black hair and honey eyes.

"Ah, yes. I'm just looking at the packs, though. Could you tell me how much is the trap cards pack? Miss...?" The Osiris student inquired.

"Seiko." The woman said, with a big grin. "The one with _Mirror Force_ on the cover?" Our man nodded. "It is worth 200DP". The woman now identified as Seiko declared.

"DP? It is some kind of special currency?" The man with the hat asked, quite astounded.

"Oh, you are one of the new first year students, right?" Our man nodded again. "Yes, it is the currency of the Academia. Every student starts the year with 100DP in his or her account. You can check that in your PDA, in the _Status_ section." The lady in pink expressed again with a big grin.

After checking what Seiko said, Konami asked again:

"Do you also know how can I get more DP? I suppose that maybe in some duels or some kind of tournament?" The man with the hat said.

"Yes, you can get DP in every duel you participate. For each win you achieve, you are awarded 100DP. You don't lose DP if you lost, though." Seiko explained.

"It is good to hear that." Konami said with a small smile.

"Also, you can get more DP if you participate in tournaments, special exams or even if you are successful in challenging a senior student. Sometimes the amount of DP awarded will be greater than 1000!" Seiko added.

"So there are plenty of ways in getting DP. I am quite intrigued by the challenge option, is it common for students to do that?" Konami wondered.

"Practically zero. The challenge requires that both parts are in agreement and that both 'bet' something to make it a real challenge. It usually happens that the senior student bets a high amount of DP that surpass the freshman collected amount, so when the senior wins, he gets DP and leaves the freshman with nothing at all. If you ask me, I'm not a fan of this kind of thing, so I highly advise you to not take a challenge or initiate one. For you sake, of course." The woman in the card shop said with a serious face, contrasting with her usual happy countenance.

"I see... I will take your advice. I thank you for your time, and for being kind enough to worry about me. Have a good day, Seiko-san" Konami said with a smile.

"It is nothing at all. May I know your name?" Seiko inquired with true curiosity.

"Sure. My name is Fran Konami. But I am usually called by the latter." The Osiris replied.

"I see... hehe" Seiko said with a giggle. "See you around, Konami-san".

When Konami was about to leave the place, someone intercepted him.

"Hey you, Osiris punk!" A man wearing an Obelisk uniform said to Konami.

After looking around to be sure that it was directed to him, he responded.

"Are you talking to me?" The hat guy said with a serious face.

"Who else, you piece of trash. I won't allow you scum to keep infesting Academia with your low-life skills. You. Me. In a duel. Now. Bet everything you have. If will show the huge difference between the dominant Obelisk and the bottom class. Prepare to be crushed" The Obelisk said with true venom in his voice.

"Sure. Bring it on. _Blue boy._" Konami manifested with a smirk.

* * *

_Outside, In the Academia entrance. 30 minutes later:_

"Dammit, I have checked everywhere inside Academia. Now I must check the rest of the island. Maybe he is-" Juudai stopped talking when he finally saw the figure that he was searching for, seated with his back on one of the Academia's pillars, with his head looking down, shadowing his face.

"Shou! Finally! ...Look, I'm sorry if I said something that coul-

"...st..."

"Ehh? Did you say something, Shou?"

Then, Shou looked up, to meet Juudai's face. Showing his face full of tears.

"Aniki... *sniff sniff*...I've lost... *sniff sniff* And I've lost them too.!" Shou expressed almost whispering, with great pain and sadness

"You lost what, Shou? I don't know what are you talking about!" Juudai exclaimed not understanding a thing.

Then, Shou bursted in a high-pitched cry.

"I'VE LOST TO RYUUGA... AND HE TOOK SOME OF MY CARDS!" The youngest of the Marafuji's screamed.

"What? Are you saying that some guy won in a duel with you, and took your cards?!" Juudai inquired, quite irritated.

"...Yes..." The little one said, crying again.

"Tch! I can't believe this! We'll find him, Shou! I won't allow some bastard to keep other's cards to himself.". Juudai said, while taking Shou by his right hand, and started walking together in pursuit of the offender.

"But Aniki, he is-

"I don't care who the hell he is. He is going to return your cards no matter what"

* * *

_In one of the corridors leading to the main hall of Academia, 20 minutes later:_

"First duel, and 1000DP in a hit. Talk about being lucky" The guy with the red hat thought happily, as he was walking towards the arena. _Would be a good idea to change decks for a while, though, no need to blow my cover._

While Konami was thinking, a tall man in an Obelisk uniform approached him.

"Excuse me, young man. Do you know where I can find a student called Juudai Yuuki? My schedule says that the last student to be my opponent in the day is him." The man expressed solemnly.

"Ah, you must be Professor Ryuuga, correct?" The man nodded. "Mmm, Juudai... I think that you will probably find him in the cafeteria, if not, I would try the car-

"There you are!" Someone exclaimed quite angered.

Ryuuga and Konami turned to see better the source of the new voice, finding Juudai and a downcasted Shou, with him.

"Return Shou his cards! Who do you think you are to take others cards so freely?" Juudai declared.

"Ahh, Mr. Yuuki. I was looking for you, what a nice timing. I dedicate myself to collect cards, and Mr. Marafuji was kind enough to give some of his cards after our duel." Ryuuga replied with a sinister face.

"I didn't give you anything, you took them by force!" Shou said with rage.

"Is that so? Hmm, I suppose you have proofs to back that affirmation?" The adult manifested with malice.

"The only proof we need is for you to lose. You and me, in a duel, now!" Juudai declared solemnly.

"Very well, Mr. Yuuki. I will let you taste the flavour of defeat at the hands of a superior duelist." Ryuuga said with confidence.

* * *

_10 minutes later, at the Duel Arena:_

Juudai and Ryuuga were already in the Arena to start their duel, at the same time, a multitude of students was in the grades, eager to watch the incoming duel.

In the seventh row of seats of the main grade, were Asuka, Misawa, Shou and Manjoume.

"Tenjouin-san, did you heard the rumours about Mr. Ryuuga?" Misawa said to the Obelisk girl.

"Yes, it is said that Mr. Ryuuga achieved 48 victories consecutively. And if you add now Shou's defeat, it is a total of 49. Pretty impressive if you ask me." Asuka expressed.

"I don't understand the need of such a high amount of victories, though." Shou asked, with a bit of rage in his voice, remembering his defeat at hands of Ryuuga.

"One of the conditions in Academia to take new teachers is that they have to achieve 50 victories against students, that is why Ryuuga is trying so hard to beat everyone" Asuka explained. "Although, there are more rumours about Mr. Ryuuga. They said that after the duels he kept cards of his opponents to himself. Now that Shou has confirmed this, it is no doubt that is true. I can't believe that someone who wants to be a teacher can do that kind of thing." The beautiful blond woman said with anger.

"That man doesn't deserve to be called a duelist." Manjoume added seriously.

"I totally agree with you, my friend." Someone said from behind.

The four figures turned to the row above them, to find Konami seated just behind them.

"Ah Konami, I wondered where you were. You vanished the moment we entered the arena." Shou said with a smile.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Konami said with a laugh.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling us who you are" Misawa asked with a serious face.

"Ahh, yes, sorry. I tend to make that mistake often... hahaha. I am Fran Konami. A humble Osiris red student at your service" Konami said with a small smile. "I know fully who you are, though, Daichi Misawa. Ra Yellow number 1 student, who aced the entrance exam. And I know you too, Jun Manjoume, young prodigy in dueling, and a member of the widely famous Manjoume Group" Konami said with another smile.

_Konami? I think that name sounds familiar from somewhere._ Manjoume thought.

"I see that you are well informed of your surroundings, Konami-san" Misawa replied with another smile.

"Konami is alright. I like to be informed. I cannot deny that. Not so informed as you, Misawa-san" The man with the hat finished with another laugh.

_What an interesting guy. I suppose he says that because he knows my ways of investigating fellow duelists. I'm sure that there is more than it meets the eye about this man. _Misawa thought deeply.

_As I thought, the TV thing was an excuse. He already knows about Daichi and Manjoume and he just met them! Someone that can manage so much information about others duelist can't be a 'simple aficionado'. Every time that he talks, it sounds that he is hiding a lot._ Asuka thought while looking at the arena.

"The duel between _Signore_ Juudai Yuuki and Professor Ryuuga starts... now!" Cronos said through the mic, in the centre of the duel field.

* * *

_DUEL! /DUEL!_

**JUUDAI LP [4000] / RYUUGA LP [4000]**

* * *

"As your senior, I will start first. Draw!" Ryuuga exclaimed. _My, what a nice hand._

"I summon Don Turtle in attack position." The older man said.

A turtle with his head inside the shell and piercing shiny eyes appeared.

**Don Turtle** ATK [1100]/ DEF [1200].

"I activate Don Turtle's effect. When it is normal summoned, it allows me to summon more Don Turtle if they are in my hand. And I happen to have another one." Ryuuga explained. "Come forth, second Don Turtle".

Another turtle identically to the first appeared.

"I set a card face down, and end my turn" Ryuuga declared.

"He is clearly luring Juudai to attack. And then respond with his face down card" Misawa commented.

"Yes, but I think that he is also preparing for a tribute summon, after negating Juudai's attack" Konami added.

"Yosh, my turn! Draw" Juudai drew fiercely. _Yesss!_

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack position!" Juudai said.

A blue and gold humanoid form entered the field.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman** ATK [1600]/ DEF [1400].

"Sparkman, attack one of his Don Turtle's" Juudai commanded.

The monster obeyed his master, destroying one of the enemy's turtle.

**RYUUGA** **LP [4000] - [3500]**

_Just as planned._ Ryuuga thought with a smirk.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Juudai declared.

"Yes, such a nice start for Aniki! He has Sparkman and two cards backing him. While Ryuuga only has Don Turtle! That card face down was a bluff!" Shou thought happily.

_I'm not so sure about that. He's clearly plotting something._ Manjoume thought.

"My turn, draw" Ryuuga exclaimed.

_And the final piece to complete my scheme appears._

"I summon Hyper Hammerhead." Ryuuga said.

A bulky brown dinosaur with its face ending in a hammer was now in the field.

**Hyper Hammerhead **ATK [1500]/ DEF [1200]

"And now, I activate my face down card, Ultra Evolution Pill" Ryuuga said showing his spell card. "This cards allow me to tribute one reptile monster to special summon a dinosaur type monster from my hand. Don Turtle is a reptile type, so he is adequate to be tributed. Now, come forth, Cyber Dinosaur!" The man clad in blue, expressed.

An enormous silver and threating dinosaur appeared.

**Cyber Dinosaur** ATK [2500]/ DEF [1900].

"I activate Cyber Dinosaur's effect! It grants me the ability of tributing a monster in my side, and then allowing me to attack directly!" Ryuuga explained.

"What?!" Juudai said quite astounded.

"I sacrifice Hyper Hammerhead! Now Cyber Dinosaur, attack!" Ryuuga commanded.

The hammer dinosaur vanished, and the silver reptile started its assault.

"Aaaaarggg" The Osiris exclaimed with pain.

**JUUDAI LP [4000] - [1500]**.

"Aniki!" "Juudai" Shou and Misawa said instantly.

"I end my turn" Ryuuga manifested with arrogance.

"Here we go! Draw!" _Alright, time to end this guy!_ Thought Juudai while looking at the card he drew.

"First, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack position" Juudai manifested.

A tanned man with red tribal tattoos and a black sword in his back made its entry.

**Elemental Hero Wildheart **ATK [1500]/ DEF [1600].

"And now I activate from my hand the spell card, Polymerization!" Juudai declared while setting his card in his duel disk.

And then... nothing happened.

"Ehhh? Maybe I didn't put it right? I activate my card, Polymerization!" Juudai said trying again with his spell card. Again, nothing happened.

_Hehehehe... It doesn't matter how many times you try; it will not happen! The electromagnetic waves that this ring emits, nullifies the activation of spell cards! I knew beforehand that your deck relies on using fusion type cards to bring your best monsters. So, with this little gadget, your deck is useless!_ Ryuuga thought evily.

_It can't be malfunctioning! My monsters and trap cards are working! I don't understand!_ Juudai thought, clearly surprised with the situation.

"Aniki... what's wrong?" Shou said, quite worried about his friend.

"He has Polymerization in his hand, but it doesn't activate! What's going on?!" Manjoume said while looking at Juudai's hand with a pair of binoculars.

"Something is wrong, is his disk malfunctioning?" Asuka wondered.

"Ahh!... It's the same thing that happened during my duel with Ryuuga!" Shou said suddenly.

"Wait, Shou! Did you said that this kind of problem already happened in your duel?!" Konami inquired fiercely.

"Yes! It was the same problem! During the duel, I couldn't activate my spell cards, but after the duel, I checked my disk again and it worked perfectly!" The guy with green hair replied.

_It is not a coincidence. There is something fishy here. And when I say fishy, I mean you, Ryuuga._ Konami thought with anger.

"Say... Juudai, aren't you taking so much time for thinking? Could you hurry up a little?" Ryuuga expressed, with clear malice in his voice.

_Damn, I still don't understand what is going on._

"I end my turn" Juudai said, clearly disturbed with the situation.

"Very well, my turn" Ryuuga taunted.

"_I have the victory in my hand, there is no need to do anything. I will let you taste your defeat slowly, Juudai"_ Ryuuga thought with malice.

"I end my turn" Ryuuga declared.

"He ended his turn without doing anything?!" Misawa exclaimed quite astounded.

_He thinks that he has already won. Such arrogance._ Asuka thought with clear anger.

"This isn't looking well, at this pace... Aniki will... lose!" Shou expressed with fear.

_Shou is right. Things are not looking well for Juudai. But... I have the impression that you will not surrender... right, Juudai?_ Konami said inwards.

_I'm in a pinch, but I will not give up! I believe in my deck._ Juudai put his hand on top of his deck, trusting his next card. "Draw!"

_...Yes! Just what I needed! My special fusion is here!_

"I tribute Sparkman to summon from my hand, the Elemental Hero Necroshade!" The Osiris expressed.

The hero with the blue helmet vanished, leaving his place to Necroshade.

**Elemental Hero Necroshade **ATK [1600]/ DEF [1800]

"Next, I will activate a trap card from my hand! Alternate Fusion!" Juudai said setting the card on his disk.

"What? A fusion trap?!" Ryuuga exclaimed, clearly worried.

_Way to go, Juudai._ Konami thought with a smile.

"I fuse Necroshade with Wildheart, to create... Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman!" Juudai chanted.

After the union of the two monsters, a tanned man with long red hear and a big scepter with gold rings, showed up.

**Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman **ATK [1900]/ DEF [1800]

"In addition, I activate another trap card from my hand! Call of the Haunted!" Juudai added. "I use it to bring Sparkman back!" The Osiris said with a smile.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman** ATK [1600]/ DEF [1400].

"I activate Necroid Shaman special effect! Which allows me to destroy one of your monsters and summon another one from your graveyard, to your side of the field" Juudai explained.

"What did you say?!" Ryuuga shouted almost losing his glasses.

"Say bye to your Cyber Dinosaur, and hello to Don Turtle!" Juudai exclaimed happily.

The big reptile was destroyed into pieces, and its place appeared again the turtle in attack position.

**Don Turtle** ATK [1100]/ DEF [1200].

"Now, Sparkman, attack Don Turtle" Juudai commanded.

With a powerful shock, the golden hero destroyed Ryuuga's monster.

**RYUUGA LP [3500] - [3000]**

"You're next, Necroid Shaman. Attack directly!" Juudai said.

The shaman listening to his master's orders, cut his opponent with his big sword.

**RYUUGA LP [3000] - [1100]**

"Tchh! It is not enough to win!" Ryuuga said with rage.

"Lastly, I will activate my face down card! Shield Strike!" Juudai countered. "When one of my monsters destroys an enemy monster, the monster that attacked can inflict it defence points as another attack! Seeing Sparkman destroyed your Don Turtle, he can inflict 1400 points of damage!" Juudai said with a big grin.

"Nooooo, it's impossible! I cannot lose!" Ryuuga screamed furiously.

"Go! Sparkman!" Juudai ordered his monster.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**RYUUGA LP [1100] - [0]**

"The victory goes to... Juudai Yuuki." Cronos announced, clearly unhappy with the result.

_ Signore Ryuuuuga! You disappointed me. There is no future for you in this academy-none._ Cronos thought quite contraried.

"Yes! I did it!" Juudai exclaimed, while looking at where his friends were in the grades.

"Way to go, Juudai." Misawa congratulated while clapping.

"Aniki... thank you so much!" Shou expressed, full of happiness.

"Wonderful duel, Juudai." Konami said with a smile.

Asuka and Manjoume, decided to keep silent.

_It appears that there are a bunch of good duelists this year. I will do my best!_ Asuka thought with determination.

_Juudai Yuuki... under that easy-going facade, there is a duelist to be wary of. I can't wait to defeat you._ Manjoume thought with a smile, almost imperceptible.

After the duel, Ryuuga's machinations were exposed. All the cards stolen were rightfully returned to its owners, including Shou Marafuji. The evil man was properly expulsed from the academy, forever.

* * *

_Updated 22/11/16  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously on Tag Force: Academia:**_

_It appears that this year there are a bunch of good duelist around. I will do my best! Asuka thought with determination._

_Juudai Yuuki... under that easy-going facade, there is a duelist to be wary of. I can't wait to defeat you. Manjoume thought with a smile, almost imperceptible._

_After the duel, Ryuuga's machinations were exposed. All stolen cards were rightfully returned to its owners, including Shou Marafuji. The evil man was properly expulsed from the academy, forever._

* * *

Hello, dear readers. In this occasion, I want to share with you the course that I intend for this story to take. So, without further ado, here are the 'big' arcs of this story:

**Seven Stars** (Shadow Riders). It has a twist.

**Society of Light.**

**Dark World.**

**Tragoedia Arc.** Yes, there's no Darkness arc in this story, so Darkness/Fujiwara/Fubuki will not be the final boss in this story.

Besides, I will post at the end of the chapter the winning/loss rate for each character that has appeared so far in the story. This will be present in every chapter from now on.

As well as a little guide:

"Hello" – Character words

_Hello_ – Thoughts/talking monsters

That's all for now, let's start with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_The highway was almost empty, the exception being two human beings and their loyal machines. One was holding its breath; trying to stay composed before the showdown. The other figure was calm, quite calm. Comfortable with this kind of atmosphere. He was used to this type of challenges. He enjoyed them greatly. It was fresh oxygen for him; it made him feel alive. The young one, the troublemaker, was the synonym of wildness. A red cap on his brown hair, a red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and a pair of brown boots. The older one, the emissary of justice, was the epitome of order and experience. Even so, he was the nervous one. He knew the reputation of this 'red demon'. He knew how his workmates had trouble in dealing with this nuisance, and some of them were greatly injured in the process. So, he had reasons to be on alert and to expect the unexpected. He looked at his machine. The famed duel chaser. A machine specially designed to deal with people who meant trouble and were a danger to society. Just like him, the 'red devil'. Even if his description as a red demon was accurate, his D-wheel wasn't. It was full of darkness. It was dark as charcoal. Black as his soul. His twisted and wicked soul. Everyone knew this individual was beyond redemption._

"_Are you prepared? I don't have all day." The demon said._

"_Don't play with me, crook. It's over. You don't have the necessary to win today" The authority stated._

"_Each one of you says that. Can't you guys say other things? You're full of blablabla. Anyway, let's duel!" The red hat manifested._

"_Bring it on, demon."_

_SPEED WORLD, ON!_

* * *

Konami woke up all sweated and with his heart beating like he was in some kind of marathon. _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. _It is not necessary to explain that he was perplexed, to say the least, about what just happened.

_What in the name of Exodia was that? It was clear that I was the guy in red, yeah a bit different and older, but it was me. Why was I in a bike, a black bike? Why was I side to side with some kind of police officer? And most importantly, why were we about to have a duel in our bikes?_ Konami thought quite dumbfounded.

He took a deep breath and said the following:

_Card games on motorcycles, man, that doesn't make sense at all! There's no way for that to happen. Ever!_

The guy with the hat, not in this precise moment because he was sleeping, and nobody sleeps with a hat on, looked at the clock: _6:00_.

_Agh, it's so early, but I think cannot go back to sleep after that._ He spent a few minutes thinking about what was the best option available. He settled for one.

_Class starts at 8:00, so maybe a stroll in the island would, at least, give me some inner peace. Yeah, that harbour is quite the beauty. Yep, must go there._

Having decided, he slipped off the room, trying his best to be as stealthy as a ninja, to don't wake Shou and Juudai, who were deep in Morpheus's world.

Now outside, he decided to marvel at the rising sun in the horizon, marking the beginning of the day. He took a deep breath of fresh air.

Such a beautiful day. Yep, the stroll was a good idea.

_Yes, I agree. Such a beautiful sunrise! Oh, good morning, master!_

Well, well, look who decided to speak after a while. You were quite silent the last few days, Valkyria.

Our lovable character was speaking with one of his older cards, and his only duel spirit, Dark Valkyria: a silver-haired woman with a platinum and blue winged helmet, armour of the same colour pattern, with a purple dress underneath, and in her back, a pair of big black wings. She also had purplish skin and piercing red eyes.

She made a small pout at Konami's remark: "_It's not my fault. You know I don't like those guys, they give me the creeps. When they're around I can't do anything but shiver."_ She smiled: "_That's why I'm glad you decided to change decks, master. Now, I can return to your side without worrying about their evil presence."_

"You should smile more, Valkyria. You are too cute when you smile." Konami said grinning and then expressed: "You know, you complain about them being evil creatures, but you are named Dark Valkyria, and, well, your appearance is dark too. But yes, it was necessary for me to change decks. One, to not being discovered in this island too soon. Second, because you know that I despise those side effects that happen when I use that deck. So, I decided that the duel with the blue boy that I had the other day was my last duel with that deck, at least for a while."

"_I hope it lasts forever. I don't want to leave your side, master."_ The winged monster exclaimed, nuzzling at her master's left arm.

"You sure missed me, haha. Fear not, nothing will tear us apart again, my dear monster. Anyway, let's go see that harbour before class starts."

* * *

_Time skip, two hours later, Professor Cronos's class:_

The class was packed; students of each dorm present: Osiris, Ra, and Obelisk. The students from the first dorm mentioned were having a hard time with Cronos's class due to this man having wicked fun in torturing the Red students with difficult questions. This was not the case with Juudai, though, as he was calmly sleeping in his seat. Konami was to his left, staring at the ceiling, while Shou, at Juudai's right, was more nervous than a dog during fireworks.

"_Aniki, Aniki! Wake up! Wake up before Professor Crono-_

_Heh, too late, Shou._ Konami added.

_"_Signore Juudai, as you are clearly paying attention to class, would you mind telling us how many monsters are required to be tributed, in order to summon a monster of level 7?" Cronos asked with a cheeky grin.

Juudai, having been, now, woken up by Shou, had no idea of his surroundings.

_Pssst! Juudai! Say: "two monsters."_

"Huaaah, two monsters, Professor Cronos." Juudai expressed while yawning.

_Tch! That dropout boy! Let's try again-none._

"Good. And if I want to summon a Level 9 monster?" Cronos inquired again.

"Level 9 monster? Eh, umm, ah-

_Again, two monsters._ Konami whispered a second time.

"Again, two monsters, Professor Cronos." Juudai stated with a grin.

"Ve-very well, _Signore _Juudai." _I will get you next time-none._

* * *

_After class ended. At the main door of Duel Academia:_

"Uuff, thanks for the help, Konami. You saved me back there." Juudai said while smiling.

"No problem, Juudai. I did what it was needed. I don't like how Professor Cronos is always harassing red students; it's not fair." The guy with the hat stated.

"Yes, it feels like we did something to deserve his wrath." Shou added.

"Konami-san!"

The Osiris trio turned to see the number 1 student of Ra: Daichi Misawa.

"No need for formalities, Misawa. Konami is just fine." The foreign student expressed with a smile.

"Yes, sorry." Misawa replied also, with a smile. Then, his expression became a serious one. "Konami, I want to have a duel with you." The Ra declared.

"Ehhhhhh, Misawa, why?"

"Sure, let's do it." Konami answered.

"Ehhhhh, Konami, why?" Shou asked again.

"Why not, I never decline a duel." The man with the hat replied to his friend. "Nevertheless, I want to know the reason behind this, Misawa". Konami said seriously.

"It is as simple as this: I find you interesting and I want to know how you fight." The genius student stated.

_And to know your deck too._

_And to know my deck too._

"You flatter me, Misawa. I'm not that interesting hahaha. I have one condition, though. Can we have our duel outside the red dorm? I don't want to attract many vultures."Konami said jokingly.

"Sure, fine with me."

"Ahh, it's not fair. I want to duel with Misawa. And I wanted to duel Konami too." Juudai said with a pout.

"Aniki, you can't duel everybody" Shou expressed, sweatdropping.

* * *

_Outside the Osiris dorm:_

Even if it was Konami's intention, it was totally futile. Seeing that a duel was to begin, the majority of the red dorm gathered.

"Are you ready, Konami?" The yellow student inquired.

"Ready when you are, Misawa_-kun_. The first turn is yours." Konami replied with a smile.

* * *

_DUEL! /DUEL!_

**KONAMI LP [4000] / MISAWA LP [4000]**

* * *

"Draw!" Misawa declared, now possessing six cards.

"I summon Mathematician in attack position".

A small, old man, with a long white beard and staff appeared.

**Mathematician** ATK [1500]/ DEF [500].

"I activate Mathematician's effect! When this card is normal summoned, I can send one Level 4 or lower monster from my deck to the graveyard. I choose Carboneddon!" Misawa explained, as while sending the card to the graveyard.

"I set one card face down. I end my turn" The Ra genius stated.

"My turn, draw!"

_Very clever, Misawa. Clever indeed. When Carboneddon is in the graveyard, Misawa can banish that card and special summon, from his hand or deck, one level 7 or lower dragon-type normal monster in face-up defence position. Hmm, it's highly probable that he will use that effect the moment he's in a hurry. Well, I will never find out if I don't try._

"I am really intrigued by your deck, Konami. Although I imagine you to be sort of a warrior deck user." Misawa expressed his thought.

"You almost hit the bullseye, Misawa! No, I'm more a 'gladiator' type user" The guy with the red hat answered, with a smirk.

_Does that mean that he-_

"Yes! I'm the master of the Gladiator Beasts! Come forth, Gladiator Beast Equeste!" Konami chanted, while setting the card in his duel disk.

A winged centaur, with a blue and sky-blue pattern armour and shield, made its entrance.

**Gladiator Beast Equeste** ATK [1600]/ DEF [1200].

"Go, Equeste! Attack Mathematician!"

The monster obeying its master's command destroyed Misawa's monster.

* * *

**MISAWA LP** [4000] - [3900]

* * *

"I activate Mathematician's effect! When this monster is destroyed, and sent to the graveyard, I can draw one card. _Yes, it is here! The downside is his monster's effect. Gladiator Beasts can return to the deck after they attack. But besides that, I do not know what more they can do._

After Misawa drew his card, Konami spoke again.

"I suppose you know that Gladiator Beasts can return to their master's deck after they attack, so I will proceed to do the exchange!" Konami said.

_Exchange?_

"I return Equeste to my deck, to summon: Gladiator Beast Laquari!"

_So they can exchange its place with another Gladiator Beast. Interesting._

A tiger-like humanoid with an orange armour, surrounded by a ring of fire, appeared.

**Gladiator Beast Laquari** ATK [1800]/ DEF [400].

"I activate Laquari's effect! When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, its original ATK becomes 2100." Konami explained.

**Gladiator Beast Laquari** ATK [1800] - [2100].

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn." The red duelist said.

"The duel has just started and it's already intense, don't you think, Aniki?" Shou inquired his friend.

"Yes! I'm so excited, Shou! I'm all revved up!" Juudai expressed with shining stars in his eyes.

_And this is nothing, Juudai._

_Two cards face down, huh. One, at least, must be Sakuretsu Armor or something like that. To negate my attacks and destroy my monsters. I will switch to plan B!_

"My turn! Draw!"

"I activate, from my graveyard, Carboneddon's effect!" Misawa exclaimed.

_What? Why now? He believed that decoy? There's no other reason._

"By banishing Carboneddon from my graveyard, I can special summon one level 7 or lower dragon-type normal monster in face-up defence position. Come, Hyozanryu!" Misawa chanted.

A sparkling dragon made of diamond appeared.

**Hyozanryu** ATK [2100]/ DEF [2800].

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" The Ra student said.

_Come on, Misawa. You can't be already on the defensive. You have decided your destiny in the duel with this turn._

"Draw!"

_Let's play a bit with how much knowledge you have of this deck._

"I set one monster face down and end my turn!" Konami said.

"I take back what I said last turn, the duel now is boring!" Show expressed, appearing distressed.

"I don't know, Shou. Those two are plotting something, I feel it." Juudai expressed like a teacher would.

_Hmm, Konami saw that he couldn't surpass my Hyozanryu and set a defence. How predictable._

"My turn! Draw!"

_Let's turn the tables!_

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack position!"

A creature made of a brownish liquid entered the game.

**Hydrogeddon** ATK [1600]/ DEF [1000].

"Time to battle! Attack his face down monster, Hydrogeddon!" Misawa ordered its monster.

_If Hydrogeddon destroys that monster, then I would be certainly the victorious one!_

When Hydrogeddon's attack reached its target, the face down card was revealed.

_I can't believe he fell for that. My intuition that he didn't have the full intel of the deck was true._

"Too bad for you, Misawa! My face down monster is Gladiator Beast Hoplomus!" Konami said while smirking.

A rhino-like humanoid creature clad in a white armour appeared.

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus** ATK [700]/ DEF [2100].

* * *

**MISAWA LP** [3900] - [3400].

* * *

_Well, I could not destroy the monster, but now I know what monster was face down._

"Tell me, Misawa-_kun_. Do you remember which are the effects of Gladiator Beasts?" Konami asked with a smile.

"Of course. They can return to their master's deck each time they attack." Misawa explained methodically.

"Wrong." Konami smiled even more.

_What?!_

"Gladiator Beasts can return to their master's deck each time they attack or _are attacked_." The Osiris student stated.

_Then Hoplomus can-_

"Yes! I return Hoplomus to my deck, to special summon: Gladiator Beast Murmillo in attack position!"

A blue carp like creature made its debut.

**Gladiator Beast Murmillo** ATK [800]/ DEF [400].

_Attack position?_

"Even if your Gladiator Beast are to be respected because of their fearsome ability, you can't deny that Murmillo is no match for Hyozanryu or even Hydrogeddon with that attack of 800!" Misawa countered.

"Are you sure of that? When this card is special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, I can target one face-up monster and destroy that target!" Konami said happily.

_What?! Then my-_

"Say goodbye to Hyozanryu!"

As Murmillo's effect was activated, Misawa's beautiful dragon was shattered into tiny little pieces.

_No! My impenetrable defence!_

"I… end my turn." Misawa said quite stunned.

"Battle phase! Laquari, obliterate Hydrogeddon!" Konami commanded.

The tiger lunged forward and complied with its master's order. Leaving no trace of Misawa's brownish monster.

* * *

**MISAWA LP** [3400] - [2900].

* * *

"Second part of the act; Murmillo, let's say 'hello' to Misawa!"

Misawa, now defenceless, received the full attack.

* * *

**MISAWA LP** [2900] - [2100].

* * *

"And, as you know, both monsters can return to my deck! Come back, my servants!"

"I return Laquari to summon: Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack position! And I return Murmillo to special summon: Gladiator Beast Dimacari!"

Two monsters appeared: The first, a green, bird-like humanoid and the second, a violet, ram-like humanoid.

**Gladiator Beast Bestiari** ATK [1500]/ DEF [800].

**Gladiator Beast Dimacari** ATK [1600]/ DEF [1200].

"I activate Bestiari's effect! As this card was special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, I can target one spell/trap card on the field and destroy that target. I chose the first face down card you set in the duel!" Konami declared.

Thus, Misawa's Bonding H2O was destroyed.

_This is bad. I do not have any monsters to defend myself. My plan backfired and know I do not count with Bonding H2O to summon Water Dragon! I need to set a solid defence first to make my comeback._

"I end my turn." Konami declared.

"Wow. Konami's way of dueling is… intense, to put it that way." Shou said.

"Yes, really intense! I'm all fired up! I can't wait to duel Konami!" Juudai expressed, again, with shining stars in his eyes, denoting his emotion.

_You never change, Aniki_.

"My turn. Draw"

_Yes! Sakuretsu Armor!_

"I set a monster face down, and also a card face down in my spell and trap zone. I end my turn." _Even if he summons another monster this turn, Sakuretsu Armor will take care of one of his monsters, assuring me the next turn!_

"Time to end this! Draw!"

"I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste in attack position!" Konami chanted.

**Gladiator Beast Equeste** ATK [1600]/ DEF [1200].

The centaur reappeared.

"Battle! Equeste, attack his face down monster!"

"You activated my trap card: Sakuretsu Armor! I negate your attack and destroy your monster!" Misawa countered.

With Equeste now missing in action, Konami restarted the attack.

"Bestiari, attack his face down monster!"

As the winged beast obeyed his master, the card was revealed to be Hydrogeddon, and was destroyed by the bird's attack.

"Now, for the end, Dimacari, obliterate Misawa's Life Points!"

* * *

**MISAWA LP** [2100] - [1500].

* * *

"Too bad for you, Konami! I am still breathing!" Misawa smiled weakly. _Not for long if cannot turn this situation against him._

"Don't be so sure, Misawa-_kun_. I activate Dimacari's effect! As this card was special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase!" Konami explained.

_What?!_ _Then I-_

"Farewell, Misawa. Dimacari, take your prey!" Konami said while putting his right thumb pointing downwards like a Roman Emperor would.

Nooooooooooo!

* * *

**MISAWA LP** [1500] - [0].

* * *

_Again. A perfect loss. First, Manjoume. And now, Konami. What is that I am lacking?!_

While Misawa was thinking about his loss, Konami approached him.

"That was a good duel, Misawa. I felt that even if you hurried a little trying to summon your ace monster, your dueling is quite good! I want a rematch someday!" Konami said smilingly while offering his hand to Misawa.

_Is he kidding me? He completely obliterated me, and he is praising my dueling? Is this guy for real?_

Konami kept his hand extended, waiting for Misawa to grasp his hand as a sign of sportsmanship and, why not, friendship. Which, being the gentleman he is, Misawa reciprocated the sign.

"You are too kind, Konami. Today, I was totally annihilated. But I learned a lot too. I will remember this loss, and someday, we will have the rematch, and I will be the victor!" The Ra said to the Osiris.

"That's the spirit, Misawa!" Konami smiled again.

"That was awesome Konami!" Shou said all excited.

"For real, Hat Guy! That was a sweet duel! Now, duel me, Konami!" Juudai challenged the red hat guy.

"Nah, I'm tired. I will go get some sleep." Konami said calmly.

"But… but… you said you never decline a duel!" Juudai pouted.

"I never decline a duel, unless I want to sleep. I really need a nap. See you later, guys" Konami expressed while walking towards his room.

"Not fair, I really wanted that duel!" Juudai said, pouting again.

"There, there, Aniki. You will get your duel soon." Shou assured Juudai, with a sweatdrop in his head.

"Then, I will take my leave. I need to reconstruct my deck." Misawa added as he was leaving.

"Shou! Duel me!" Juudai exclaimed, with a hunger for games.

"_No!_"

_They ignored me completely… _and with that, Misawa grimaced.

* * *

_In a hidden cave, somewhere:_

Eight figures were gathered to discuss an important matter, which, only the person who called the meeting was the one who knew the subject of the event.

"Thank you for coming. Now, we must discuss today's topic: to infiltrate Duel Academia and get The Three Sacred cards!" The leader said with a wicked smile.

* * *

**_Winning/loss rate:_**

Asuka W0 L0

Juudai W1 L0

Konami W2 L0 (one was off-screen, but was mentioned).

Manjoume W1 L0

Misawa W0 L2

Shou W0 L1

* * *

I'm alive, dear readers! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Who are the eight mysterious figures?

What will Konami do next?

What will happen with Misawa?

Know the answer next time in Tag Force: Duel Academia!

Please, keep reviewing as I like to receive comments and feedback! :)


End file.
